Stare
by Touched The Sky
Summary: L finished his cake. Light was bored. L pushed his chair towards Light. God I suck at summaries... But yeah, something I was doing in my boredom... R&R please.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Death Note or it's characters, if I did, L and Mello wouldn't have died.

L was just sitting there at the hotel room in his normal L sitting style eating his cake in the normal L eating style staring at the computer in his normal L staring style. Light was bored sitting next to L scrolling down an endless page with his left palm pushed up against his cheeks. L slightly moved his head so he can see Light, Light looked like he was starting to fall asleep. He put down his cake free plate and fork and barely pushed his wheeled swivel chair with his palms towards Light. Their shoulder bumped each other and L rebounded back slightly.

"The hell..?" Light asked, suddenly alert.

"What?" L asked turning to Light.

"Why are you all the way over here?"

"Mmmm…" L pondered, putting his thumb into his mouth. "Your Kira-ness seemed to have attracted my chair towards you. Thus, you are Kira and my chair is a Kira supporter."

"…That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." Light said staring at L.

"Aha! Denial!" L exclaimed suddenly getting up and pointing an excusing finger at Light. While doing so, he slightly bumped his chair towards Light. "Aha! More proof! My Kira supporter chair is moving towards you again!"

"…Ryuzaki you bumped it…" Light said, now feeling rather stupid at L.

"I didn't feel me bumping it."

"Whatever." Light said, now getting annoyed, and turned back to the computer.

L suddenly grabbed both of Light's hand and held them up, pulling out a black sharpie out of his pocket and writing 'I am Kira' quickly on both of Light's palms.

"More proof!" L yelled quickly tossing the sharpie behind him.

"Ryuzaki… Have you taken your meds?" Light asked sarcastically and snatched his hands away from L,

"Why, I have no meds Kira. Are you trying to make me seem crazy so I'll think I was thinking that you were Kira because I was being crazy so I'll think I was just being stupid?"

"Sure..?"

"Exactly. This means you are Kira." L said moving his face in front of Light's, challenging him to a stare down.

"You should know, I am the master staring person thingie." Light said accepting his challenge.

"You know this just proves you're Kira? Kira does not like to lose."

"Shut up Ryuzaki." Light said as neither one blinked for several minutes.

"Your eyes must be getting dry, Kira." L said after 10 minutes or so.

"So are yours."

"Haven't you realized? You have never seen me blink or close my eyes."

"Everyone has to blink sometimes." Light eye's were starting to wince as L grabbed something from his back pocket.

"I see you are losing Kira." L said now twisting the cap on a small white bottle.

"WATER DROPLETS! CHEAP!" Light yelled as L held the bottle above his eyes.

"I never said we couldn't use them." L said as he squeezed the bottle twice, one droplet for each eye. Light reached towards the white bottle but L quickly moved the bottle away from Light's reach, only to have Light accidently slap him. L's eyes remained opened as his head and shoulders were forced to spin 90 degrees sharply, letting his left arm do what it wants as it smacked Light across the face. Light tried his hardest to keep his eyes open as he fell out of his chair and tripped L while doing so. L's head banged on the floor as he toppled over Light, kneeing him in the stomach by accident. Light's leg recoiled and kneed L in the butt as he tried to get back up, causing his shirt to get caught onto a screw sticking out of a table leg and ripping it off as he was pushed forward. Light grabbed onto the top of the table to support himself, not noticing his pants getting caught in the same screw that ripped off L's shirt as he got up and tripped over his pants as they slipped down ('Why are they loose?' thought Light). L tried to get up at the same time but Light fell backwards and tried to grab the back of L's head for support, causing L to fall down with him. Light's grip on L's head loosened as they both fell to the ground, L on his hands and knees and Light on his elbows and butt, with his knees sticking out and his legs open. L tried to get up again, only to make his head bang on the coffee table and land in Light's crotch (he had boxers :P). All this happening with both of them trying hard not to blink.

"Ryuzaki. How's the K—OMIGOSH!" Matsuda yelled as he opened the hotel room door.

"Mmmm… You see nothing here Matsuda." L said as he got up, this time avoiding the coffee table. "Something, just happened, and then it caused something else to happen, which made this happen, and it's not me trying do something to Light."

"B-b-b-b" Matsuda stuttered.

"You will remember nothing." L said as he pulled out a medallion and swung it back and forth.

"I remember nothing." Matsuda said in a mindless zombie type voice as he robotically walked out the door and closed it. Light slowly got up, blinked at L, and started to open his mouth.

"How'd you d—"

"I win." L interrupted.

"Wha?"

"You blinked." L said as he walked out of the room to get another pair of clothes on.


End file.
